


Stay Over

by Splash Fes (Levisomnous)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, idk what to even put OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Splash%20Fes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so Momotarou lead the way, commenting uselessly on anything he thought would catch her eye, until they reached the café, picking the table closest to the large window that currently poured in the afternoon glow of the sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Over

She was totally cute!

Momotarou had only seen her once, but he _knew_ it had to be love at first sight! Why else would they have met?!

He had told his brother about her, and practically beamed when he felt the same. They prattled on throughout the night talking about her.

After a little while, he had plucked up the courage to talk to her again. Hopefully, he hadn't scared her off when he casually blurted out his life story to her. But he held high hopes, catching her outside of Iwatobi so that her brother wasn't looming around some corner. He had been told countless horror stories about him...

“U-Uh, hi! Gou, right?” Momotarou had walked up to her the moment her foot was out of the gate, her friend offering a giggle before disappearing. The girl in question gave a slight nod, smiling at the boy.

“Yes! But please, call me Kou.”

_Kou. Gotcha._

“Alright, Kou! You remember me, right?! Momotarou?!” He grinned when she nodded, giggling at his boundless enthusiasm. He gave a nasally little chuckle in response, before remembering the real reason he had come to see her. He suddenly felt a rush of nerves hit his stomach, and he swallowed thickly.

“Uh, would you-- That is...um, did you wanna grab a coffee? There's a nice café not too far! I mean, you don't have to! But it would be totally cool!” He couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth, and he continued to babble until Kou silenced him with another tittering laugh. He returned the noise with an awkward laugh of his own, which was stopped short by a careful nod of her head.

“I'd love to go!”

And so Momotarou lead the way, commenting uselessly on anything he thought would catch her eye, until they reached the café, picking the table closest to the large window that currently poured in the afternoon glow of the sun.

Momotarou ordered a simple cup of hot chocolate, extra sugar. Kou got a sweet tea, and both sat sipping their drinks, falling into the ambience of the cute little place.

Momotarou broke the silence with a quick clatter of his cup against the saucer, looking at Kou intensely.

“Just so you know – I think you're really cute!” He blurted, excitement stopping him from thinking too much about his actions. But Kou giggled, putting her tea down quietly.

“Thank you, Momotarou.” She smiled, and he smiled with her, feeling his heart thump heavily in his throat. She was totally perfect! Is this what true love feels like?! He swallowed, picking up his cup, quickly swallowing the warm liquid until the cup was completely empty. Kou sipped hers still, careful not to be rude, even if Momotarou wasn't the most _gentlemanly_ person.

Still, his personality was sweet, at least.

They chatted idly for a while, which mostly consisted of Momotarou blabbing and Kou occasionally giggling or chipping in. When the topic of her brother became centrepiece. She had finished her tea, and leant on her hand, propped up by her elbow on the table.

“I can tell my brother is kind of reluctant to be captain...” She felt herself sigh, her gaze shifting to look at the window. The sun had settled into an orange, faded hue, staining the table and her skin, dying it a deep apricot colour. Momotarou watched her for a while, smile falling in place of a confused frown. He couldn't find the words to say, but he could tell she was worrying. And no cute girl should have to worry!

“Why don't we go over to my house?!” He piped up quickly, words running faster than he could process them. “My brother was the captain, right? Maybe he has tips for him that you could pass on!” He grinned, his idea genius in his own mind. And when he saw Kou perk up, he felt himself grin even wider, standing suddenly.

“C'mon – we can go to my house!”

A short bus ride was all it took. And the constant assuring on the phone that Kou would in fact be fine, despite all of Rin's protests. She hung up with a smile, clearly excited to help her brother out.

Fumbling frantically for his house keys, he pulled them out of his pocket, shoving the key into the lock and opening the door. The first thing that struck him was that the lights were off. The second, more important thing, was that the likelihood that he had lead a cute girl into an empty house seemed absolutely certain.

' _What if she thinks I'm creepy?!'_ He flipped the light on, confusion plain on his face. He called out as he closed the door, letting Kou in as he idly searched the house for his older brother. But there was no bro to be found. For a while, Momotarou worried. But realisation flooded into him, and he let out a sudden noise.

“Ah, crap! I'm so sorry, he's out with his buddies!” He wanted to curl up. ' _She's going to think I've got ulterior motives or something!'_

But she smiled.

“Oh! That's fine, I'll wait.” That's cool. Wait.

Wait?!

_In an empty house?!_

He swallowed, and nodded quickly.

“D-Did you want a drink?”

Time passed. They had both settled on the couch, and Momotarou had let Kou reign over the television, so they sat, watching some drama show. Momotarou found himself watching her more than he did the television. She was just so...cute. And the way she got into the show itself was adorable! It was only by the noise that he found himself tearing his gaze away, only to see a half naked man on the screen, flexing dramatically. He nearly spit out his drink.

“W-What are you--?!”

“Oh! Isn't that guy so cool?” She chimed, watching intently as the man stretched, showing off impressive biceps in the process. Kou's face flashed and she held her cheeks tightly in her hands, almost gleaming. Momotarou felt the pangs of jealousy settle in his stomach, and he turned to Kou quickly.

“I totally have muscles like that too!” Momotarou felt himself pout, not giving Kou long enough to react before he was pulling his shirt off. The shirt was tossed carelessly to the floor, and as the soft sound of the fabric hit the floor, his heart was in the process of being shit out.

He had totally just taken his shirt off in front of her.

The room was silent for a while, save the sound of some distant piano music produced by the TV. But soon, Kou was letting out a girlish squeak, a blush staining her cheeks. Momotarou scrambled to grab his shirt, leaning stupidly in order to snatch it. But his body gave up, and he managed to grab Kou's wrist on his way down to the floor, dropping her onto his chest as they settled.

_'Please don't pop a boner.'_

She didn't look as angry as Momotarou expected. She even paused, letting out a laugh, bouncing a little on his chest as she did so. She was so _warm._ In the glow of the television, she looked pale, her eyes stood out bright and playful, and he swore they got closer to him before--

Her lips were soft. Momotarou felt like all breath in his lungs had been stolen, and he struggled to do anything but let himself be kissed, before sense kicked in and he awkwardly kissed her back. It was bumpy, at first. Kou shuffled to get into a better position, and Momotarou's impatience manifested in his tongue desperately searching for an open mouth. Kou shyly let him have his way, inexperience showing on both of them as they struggled with how much tongue was even supposed to be used.

Drool had wet the corners of Momotarou's mouth, and Kou pulled away slowly, a string of spit connecting their mouths for a moment, before it snapped, leaving the cold spit to cling to Momotarou's chin. He swallowed quickly and followed her as she sat up, straddling his lap for a while, before a shy laugh left slightly swollen lips.

They were both a bundle of excited nerves. Neither one of them had even tried this kind of thing before, but Kou still guided Momotarou to the sofa, setting herself back on it and letting Momotarou in between her legs to continue kissing him. He was kneeling, his upper stomach pressed into her. She could feel the warmth, and her own growing wetness. For a while, she worried she would get his skin wet. But he clearly didn't seem to care, peppering kisses around her lips.

Her hips shifted, searching for a little more pleasure than kissing, and Momotarou paused, wondering if she was uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to stop--?”

“N-No, it's fine. Please--” She broke herself off, a slight frustration in her gaze. She searched her head for her sexual knowledge but could only flick back to her own masturbation, and even then she barely reached orgasm.

She took hold of his hand, holding it until it was pressed up against her breast. Momotarou's face turned a bright red, but he gave an experimental squeeze, eventually kneading the soft flesh, in awe of the feeling. Kou gave him a slight giggle in response, relaxing into the feeling, and felt her other breast being squeezed by curious hands. It didn't take long for Momotarou to undress her, his obvious energy shining through even in this kind of situation.

_'This was amazing! Holy shit!'_ Momotarou was now getting to watch Kou slowly strip herself of her bra. Momotarou's mouth was positively _watering._ As soon as the thing was off, Momotarou's fingers brushed past perked nipples, leaning so his mouth was level, flicking out his tongue cautiously against the hard flesh. Kou twitched, unused to the feeling, but urging him to continue, until he was sucking on it. Her breath was leaving her in long, satisfied sighs.

She had pushed his head lower and lower, frantic to feel that same tingling between her legs. But as she pushed, Momotarou became more and more nervous. How _do_ you pleasure a woman orally?! He had seen a ton of magazines, but everyone knew that was way different to the real thing.

Luckily, she didn't have to do much in terms of undressing. Her skirt was easy-access for his face. Her panties were a darker shade, wetness staining them. Kou felt blessed to have Momotarou awkwardly pull them off, grateful that the wet fabric wasn't pressed up against her any more. The cool air was quickly replaced with Momotarou's warm, over-excited breath.

He had _no_ idea what he was supposed to do.

He stuck his face closer, getting a good view of her deep pink pubes, as well as her swollen clit. ...Is that a clit? He kind of looked for a while, before he felt Kou shift, peering up from the hem of her skirt.

“You okay?”

“Y-You're staring...” She trailed off, face burning.

“O-Oh!” He stammered, quickly slipping under her skirt again, this time not waiting, pushing himself forward. He buried his nose into the wetness, tongue stretching out and lapping at the petite pink folds. He could feel Kou hum and twitch with his actions, and he felt a surge of pride bolt through him. He moved his head up, and pressed an open mouth to her mound, tongue flat against the bundle of nerves in his mouth.

“O-Oh! Ooh...” Kou's surprise gave way to pleasure, wanting to sink into the feeling. Her hand rested atop Momotarou's head, half feeling his hair and half trying to keep him in place. He worked restlessly on her, either stroking her clit or tonguing lower, feeling himself sink into her twitching hole. She had gotten so _wet._ It was a turn-on Momotarou didn't even know existed within him.

Momotarou's hands held Kou's thighs apart, stroking the soft flesh absent-mindedly as he gave light sucks to the stiff little nub. Kou could feel a warmth settling in her lower stomach, and she twisted to get Momotarou to work at her harder.

But Momotarou felt his mouth getting tired. He wanted to complain, but he kept on, eager to please the cute girl. Who knows when he'd ever get the chance again?! And maybe if he did a good enough job, he'd be asked to do it again! The thought made him grin into her, and he lapped at the wetness she leaked.

Soon, Kou was gripping tightly onto his hair, long drawls of air and keening whimpers filling the warm air that was currently stifling them both. The sounds made Momotarou's cock stir, and he groaned into her folds, the vibrations making Kou gasp in excitement. The heat in her stomach clawed at her insides until she felt her climax take her, a thick liquid drizzling out of her, which Momotarou promptly tasted.

_'It's kinda...bitter.'_ But it wasn't unpleasant enough. Had he really made her orgasm?! He pulled away from her, face glistened with her juices, beaming up at her. Kou's breathing gave way to a slight laugh, tiredness seeping into her.

Momotarou shifted a little, undoing his pants and pushing both them and his boxers past his hips, letting his cock hit the air. His hand quickly wrapped around his member, pre-cum giving a slight spit before dripping onto his underside. He pumped himself excitedly, feeling his hand slick from the slippery liquid steadily drooling out of him, and he let out a quiet grunt, before Kou took notice.

She felt guilty, letting him get himself off like that. Closing her legs a little, she leant forward, taking his arm and urging him to stand up so she could at least finish him off. She felt too insecure to consider oral sex, but waited for him to stand, taking his arousal in delicate hands, giving a few awkward pumps. It felt warm, and throbbed when she slid the foreskin back a little. Momotarou groaned, holding his own damp hands over hers, silently begging her to continue. With a new-found confidence that she had to be doing _something_ right, she pumped him harder, feeling the slick skin twitch and pulsate thickly under her palms. She couldn't truly tell if he was bigger than average. This was the first dick she had ever seen. He was quite thick, that much she could offer.

His own orgasm took him completely by surprise. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, seed spurting out of him quickly, thick blobs falling to the floor. Given the position of both of them, Kou silently thanked herself that she wasn't closer. She really didn't want to explain mysterious stains to her brother, who would definitely know what they were. He was a boy after all.

After little more than a second, Momotarou grabbed Kou's sticky hands with his own, a mix of feelings displayed on his face.

“K-Kou! That was-- You were--!” He struggled to finish his sentence, but Kou tugged him to sit with her on the couch, watching him half waddle before pausing to pull his pants back up, fiddling with the button before falling down onto the couch beside her.

Why are orgasms so tiring?

But they were both happy, Momotarou grinning lazily to himself, Kou giggling. But her giggles ceased and a slight frown took hold of her features.

“Ah...I missed my show!”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested some MomoGou nsfw -- So here I am to deliver! Hope you and whomever it was that sent the request enjoyed over 2k words of smut!


End file.
